La vita cos'è
|year = 2000 |position = 20th |points = 14 |previous = Lass' ihn |next = Dans le jardin de mon âme }} La vita cos'è was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2000 in Stockholm performed by Jane Bogaert. It was performed 16th on the night following Germany and preceding Croatia. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place with 14 points. Due to Switzerland's poor record over the past couple of years, it was relegated from participating in the 2001 edition. Lyrics Italian= Mi sveglio al mattino Il caffè ancora caldo di ieri La pioggia sulla finestra Che legge nei miei pensieri Mi chiedo dove sei amore lontano Il telefono non ha suonato Quel tuo sorriso mi fa impazzire Non posso più aspettare So che non era facile, il cuore mio così fragile Si accende in un momento e vola via con il vento Mi sento una piccola onda nel mare, azzurro dell'amore Adesso nei miei giorni ci sei tu La vita cos'è? La vita dov'è? Una spina nel cuore che mi crea dolore Se tu non ci sei La vita dov'è? La vita cos'è? Un palco d'amore ma l'applauso non c'é Se tu non ci sei Dividi con me il mondo, fammi vivere ogni giorno Per restare accesa come la luce di una stella Vivere un amore nel cielo, non c'è una cosa più bella Stringimi più forte, baciami La vita cos'è? La vita dov'è? Una spina nel cuore che mi crea dolore Se tu non ci sei La vita dov'è? La vita cos'è? Un palco d'amore ma l'applauso non c'é Se tu non ci sei Se tu non ci sei |-| Translation= I wake up in the morning The coffee I made yesterday is still hot The rain over the window Is reading my thoughts I wonder where my absent love is The telephone has not rung Your smile makes me crazy I can't wait anymore I know it was not easy, my fragile heart Is burning in a moment and flies straight with the wind I feel like a little seawave, the blueness of love Now you are in my days Where is life? What is life? A thorn which hurts my heart If you are not here Where is life? What is life? A balcony of love with no applause If you are not here Divide the world with me, make me live every day To shine like the light of a star To live love in the sky, is such a beautiful thing Hold me strongly, kiss me Where is life? What is life? A thorn which hurts my heart If you are not here Where is life? What is life? A balcony of love with no applause If you are not here If you are not here Trivia * Al Bano provided backing vocals for this song. He entered Eurovision for Italy twice, with his ex-wife Romina Power in 1976 and 1985. Videos Category:Switzerland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Category:21st Century Eurovision